Zachodzące słońce
by HighFlyGirl
Summary: Rozmowa Kakashiego i Shizune nad brzegiem rzeki. Wspomnienia, wyrzuty, dawna miłość i... Kabuto


Kakashi siedział nad brzegiem rzeki i patrzył na zachodzące za horyzont słońce

Kakashi siedział nad brzegiem rzeki i patrzył na zachodzące za horyzont słońce. Było bardzo ciepło. Z przyjemnością wyciągnął się na trawie. Podłożył ręce pod głowę i popatrzył w pomarańczowo-różowawe niebo. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał śmiech dzieci i przypomnieli mu się jego dawni uczniowie. Cała trójka trafiła pod skrzydła sanninow. Był z nich dumny ale tęsknił za nimi choć się do tego nigdy głośno nie przyznawał. Najweselszego i najgłośniejszego Naruto szkolił teraz Jiraiyamistrz czwartego hokage. Nieśmiała Sakura trafiła pod skrzydła słynnej Tsunade. Jego ulubieniec, skryty i wytrwały Sasuke dostał się do Orochimaru. Kakashi był z niego dumny ale o wiele bardziej się o niego obawiał. Orochimaru był bardzo niebezpieczny i bezwzględny. Przypomniał sobie pierwsze treningi- niepowodzenia Naruto, mała wiarę w siebie Sakury, zamkniętego w sobie Sasuke. Widział jak dorastają, jak budzi się w nich moc prawdziwych ninja. Widział jak zawiązują między sobą więź przyjaźni i doskonale wiedział, co Sakura czuła do Sasuke. Znał ich wszystkich bardzo dobrze i oni znali jego. Źle mu bez nich. Jego nowa drużyna to nie to samo.

Zobaczył nad sobą cień

- Witaj Kakashi- usłyszał świetnie znany sobie głos.

Nad nim stała Shizune, towarzyszka Tsunade.

- Shizune, to ty - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Pani Tsunade chce porozmawiać z tobą na temat sakury - poinformowała go dziewczyna.

- Shizune, usiądź - zaprosił ja Kakashi. Po krótkim wahaniu usiadła

- Dawno że sobą nie rozmawialiśmy- stwierdził Kakashi.

- Cztery lata- odpowiedziała. - Wtedy dałam ci w twarz i odeszłam z Tsunade.

- Należało mi się - przyznał Kakashi.

- Żałuję, że wcześniej tego nie zrobiłam - stwierdziła Shizune. - Straciłam na ciebie mnóstwo czasu.

Kakashi spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

- Nie było nam tak źle, nie przesadzaj.

- Nie było, póki nie było problemów - odparła.

- Nigdy nie będzie idealnie - stwierdził Kakashi. - Ale zawsze możemy się starać...

Spojrzał na Shizune.

- Nie chciałabyś zacząć jeszcze raz? - zapytał.- Oboje jesteśmy starsi i mądrzejsi, spróbujmy.

Shizune pokręciła głową.

- To niemożliwe

- Dlaczego?

Shizune wzięła głęboki oddech,

- Jestem zajęta

Kakashi wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Masz kogoś? No mów, kogo? - nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości i rozczarowania.

- Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział- odpowiedziała poważnie.

- Jakie lepiej? Mów mi natychmiast! - Kakashi zdenerwował się nie na żarty.

Shizune przekrzywiła głowę i popatrzyła na swojego byłego chłopaka.

- Zdziwisz się Kakashi- stwierdziła.- Kabuto.

Wychowawca młodych genninow aż podskoczył.

- Jesteś z Kabuto Yakushi!? Z tym sługusem Orochimaru!?

- Takim, jak teraz twój Sasuke - odpowiedziała jadowicie Shizune.

- Ale nie możesz z nim być!- Kakashi złapał się za głowę. - On jest wrogiem Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach! Nie możesz być z wrogiem!

- Mogę - odpowiedziała Shizune. - Kocham go. Teraz stoimy po przeciwnych stronach, ale gdy to wszystko się skończy, będziemy razem.

Kakashi potrząsnął głową.

- I ty mu wierzysz? Przecież to skryty i do cna cyniczny człowiek. Jest podwójnym potrójnym a może i poczwórnym agentem! Jak możesz ufać komuś takiemu? - Kakashi prawie krzyczał. - Przecież on cię bez słowa zostawi, odejdzie, gdy mu się znudzisz, ucieknie!

- A ty jesteś lepszy, Kakashi? - przerwała mu z tajoną furią. - Co zrobiłeś jak powiedziałam ci, że jestem w ciąży?

- Nie byłaś - mruknął Kakashi.

- Na szczęście, bo teraz byłabym samotną matką! Ale nim okazało się, że to pomyłka to co zrobiłeś? Uciekłeś! Bałeś się wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność! I ty opowiadasz dzieciakom o lojalności - dodała drwiąco.

Kakashi spuścił oczy.

- Byłem w szoku. Wróciłbym.

- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć - odpowiedziała Shizune.

- Więc twierdzisz, że Kabuto cię nie zostawi? Skąd ta pewność?

- Spędziłam z nim dużo czasu, gdy porwał mnie jako zakładniczkę dla Orochimaru. I wcześniej. On wie, co mówi i nie rzuca słów na wiatr.

- A ja rzucam? - zapytał Kakashi.

- Obiecywałeś, że mnie nigdy nie zostawisz a uciekłeś - stwierdziła Shizune.- Mówiłeś, że się ze mną ożenisz a nie ożeniłeś. Przyrzekałeś mi wierność a po czym dostałeś w twarz? Po tym jak wyszło na jaw, że miałeś romans z jedną że swoich byłych uczennic! I ty chcesz żebym do ciebie wróciła? Chyba żartujesz.

Kakashi nerwowo przebierał palcami.

- I co jeszcze ma ten ideał, czego ja nie mam?- zapytał.

- Odkrytą twarz - odpowiedziała złośliwie.

- Shizune! - oburzył się Kakashi- doskonale wiesz, dlaczego...

- Wiem, wiem - powiedziała ugodowo. - Więc pytasz, dlaczego Kabuto? Jest medykiem, więc nie naraża się w czasie bitwy tak jak wojownicy, jest słowny i umie się poświęcić. I jest... delikatny.

- W jakim sensie? - zapytał podejrzliwie Kakashi.

- W takim, w jakim ty nie jesteś – fuknęła. - Dlatego chce być z nim a nie z tobą.

- Shizune - Kakashiemu przyszła do głowy straszna myśl. - A jeśli on cię tylko wykorzystuje? Jako część swojego kolejnego planu?

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego spokojnie.

- Wierzę, że tego nie robi. A nawet, jeśli - dodała z odrobina desperacji w głosie – to, co z nim przeżyje teraz, to moje.

- Shizune- powiedział Kakashi łagodnie - nie poznaje cię...

- Ja siebie też nie - odpowiedziała. - Ale mam dosyć bycia wierna wiecznie czekająca aż wielki wojownik powróci z misji i łaskawie się mną zajmie. A jeśli ja nie będę chciała znajdzie sobie zastępstwo wśród młodych kadetek - powiedziała z irytacją.

- Shizune, przecież ty wiesz, że zawsze byłaś dla mnie najważniejsza - Kakashi próbował wziąć ja za rękę.

- Zostaw - odsunęła się. - Doskonale to wiem. Problemem było, że nie byłam jedyna.

Kakashi patrzył na nią bezradnie. Tak dawno nie widział Shizune, nie mówiąc o rozmowie z nią. Odeszła, ale wiedział, że na to zasłużył. W międzyczasie zadawał się z wieloma kobietami, ale drugiej takiej jak ona nie spotkał.

- Proszę cię - powiedział błagalnym tonem, jaki mało kto miał okazję kiedykolwiek słyszeć - Wróć do mnie, Shizune.

- Nie - odpowiedziała bez namysłu. - Przykro mi, Kakashi, ale ty też miałeś swoją szansę i zmarnowałeś ją. Nie chce znów popełnić błędu, który kosztował mnie pięć lat życia.

- Pięć lat? Przecież byliśmy, że sobą przez niecałe trzy.

Shizune uśmiechnęła się z małym wysiłkiem.

- Nie jest łatwo o tobie zapomnieć, Kakashi.

- Ale w końcu zapomniałaś – stwierdził. - I teraz jesteś z cynicznym i fałszywym szpiegiem.

- Miałeś rację mówiąc, że jesteśmy starsi i dojrzalsi – powiedziała zamiast odpowiedzi. - Ja po przeżyciu trzech lat z tobą i czterech służąc pani Tsunade bardzo dorosłam.

- Dlatego wybaczasz mu, że pomaga zniszczyć nasza wioskę? - zapytał Kakashi.

- Nie wiem, co ma zamiar zrobić Kabuto - odparła Shizune. - Ale ja mam zamiar kochać go i bronić wioski.

- Jednocześnie? To niemożliwe.

Shizune uśmiechnęła się.

- Wiesz, Kakashi nauczyłam się przy tobie jednej rzeczy: że każdy ma swoje obowiązki, które musi wypełniać i swoje wartości którym musi być wierny. Nie wiem, co wybiorę, jeśli kabuto rzeczywiście zaatakuje wioskę. Jednak póki co, oboje wypełniamy swoje obowiązki i jesteśmy wierni sobie.

- Jesteś szalona - powiedział Kakashi z przerażeniem. - Ta teoria zupełnie nie ma sensu.

- Dla mnie i dla Kabuto ma - odpowiedziała. - Jak to wszystko się skończy, dopiero wtedy będziemy szczęśliwi. Teraz musimy sobie jakoś radzić.

- Czy nie prościej wrócić do mnie i zapomnieć o takich dylematach? - zaproponował Kakashi.

- Nie – odpowiedziała. - Ja nie potrafiłabym być z tobą jeszcze raz. Za dużo mnie kosztował ten związek. Ja tylko dawałam ty tylko brałeś. Wierzę, że zmądrzałeś Kakashi, ale nie wierzę, że się zmieniłeś.

Wstała.

- Dokąd idziesz? - spytał Kakashi.

- Wracam do wioski. Ty też powinieneś niedługo przyjść. Pani Tsunade cię oczekuje. Do zobaczenia - dodała.

Odwróciła się i powoli poszła brzegiem w stronę wioski. Kakashi został sam. Nie do końca wierzył w to, co usłyszał. Ta zakochana w nim po uszy dziewczyna, szalona, słodka i wierna zmieniła się w zdecydowana i zdesperowana kobietę. Kochała teraz innego - szpiega i pomocnika Orochimaru. Stała się zupełnie kimś innym, ale z tym samym delikatnym ogniem tlącym się w jej oczach. Tyle, że te oczy już nie jego szukały.

- Straciłem cię, Shizune- powiedział cicho Kakashi. - Straciłem cię na własne życzenie.


End file.
